Club 7
by FancyMittens
Summary: Club 7 is a host club with seven of Tokyo's most desired bachelors. And somehow, their    numbers now include Gokudera? Collab fic with Akai.Pyon
1. Why You Don't Insult a Stupid Cow

**Club 7**

**Summary: **Club 7 is a host club with seven of Tokyo's most desired bachelors. And somehow, their numbers now include Gokudera? Collab fic with Akai-Pyon

**A/N:**

Akai: So, I wrote this chapter. Well, we kinda both did. *hugs Mittens* We haven't decided on pairings yet, and this story will circle around more than just Gokudera.

Mittens: :D We hope you like it!

-x

**This Is Why You Don't Insult a Stupid Cow**

All that could be heard in the library was the soft whisper of pages being turned and the scratching of pens on paper, or keyboards clacking as the college students continued to cram for their final exams. Summer was just around the corner, but for those at Tokyo U, they had no time to think about the vacation. Not with their most important exams in just three days.

A male sat in one of the desks near the window, a stack of thick books next to him. His glasses were perched on his nose, half-framed, and he leaned back with an exhausted sigh, the pen in his left hand threatening to slip out from between his fingers as he closed his eyes. He wanted a smoke, so badly, but he had to study. He was double-majoring in Physics and Chemistry, both very challenging courses, and if he wanted to study abroad in America next year, especially if he wanted to do it at Yale, he had to study hard and pass with flying colors.

"Gokudera-kun," a whisper pierced through the silence and he sat up, turning around so his torso was turned towards the direction of the noise.

"Shoichi," Gokudera ran a hand through his chin-length silver hair, tucking his pen behind his left ear as he did so. It rested comfortably on top of two piercings in his cartilage. He had several in his right ear as well. Gokudera was a very well-accessorized person. The setting sun outside the window glinted off the rings on his slender pianist fingers, reflecting from the silver necklaces around his neck, necklaces that rested on a skin tight dark red long sleeved shirt and a black suede vest.

Irie Shoichi sat down underneath the window sill, behind Gokudera's chair and placed a pile of books equal in size to Gokudera's next to him. He let out a big sigh and then grimaced, one hand going to his stomach. "Ow," he muttered and Gokudera rolled his eyes. His friend always got stomach aches when he got nervous.

"What's up?" Gokudera asked as he turned back to his notebook, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he pulled his pen out of his hair and continued writing notes.

Irie was silent before he spoke, ducking his head so that the reflection from his glasses covered his eyes as he said quickly, "I think we should relax tonight. Have some fun, drink a little beer."

Gokudera's pen stopped briefly before it continued. "Shoichi, you know you can't hold your alcohol," he replied, his voice strained. "And besides, exams are in three days. Or have you forgotten?"

"I know, I know," Irie sighed, pulling a book off his pile and looking at it listlessly. "But…I finally got us reservations at Club 7…"

This was where Gokudera's pen stopped and a soft crackling could be heard as the silverette's grip tightened on the writing utensil. His voice was carefully restrained as he turned around slowly. Irie hid behind his book. "Club...7?" he growled as Irie nodded frantically. Suddenly, his face went blank. One night of relaxation wouldn't hurt too much. And besides, Club 7 was one of those notorious places that everybody wanted to get into. "Fine," he exhaled sharply, knowing he was probably going to regret this later.

Irie's eyes lit up but Gokudera continued to speak. "On one condition: if we see anybody, _anybody_, from our classes there, we are leaving immediately."

"Awesome!" Irie cried as he scooped up his books and scurried away, shouting over his shoulder, "Then I'll see you at eight!" He flinched when people cast him angry glares and hurried down the stairs. From the yelp that echoed up the stairwell, Gokudera guessed the redhead had tripped. Grumbling, he stared down at his notes and realized he could no longer focus. Muttering curses and obscene things about his sexuality and Irie's mother, the silverette returned his books and headed back to his dorm, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

Club 7.

He had only seen it twice, because it was in downtown Tokyo. But he had seen it recently, having had a need to buy a winter coat in Shibuya. He had passed it on the way and had stopped to admire it.

The outside was simple: black, with big, fancy letters that declared it to be Club 7. Underneath the name was a screen that showcased the faces of all the hosts. Yamamoto Takeshi, the club's current "face", who had in the last month, raked in over seven hundred thousand yen. He was also pretty expensive, worth about five thousand yen per half hour per person.

He was followed by the blond haired Giotto, a beauty with his spiky hair and his pale blue eyes. His smile was always ready and his laugh contagious. He had brought in six hundred eighty-seven thousand yen for the club in the last month.

Rokudo Mukuro was in third. He was a flirt, but he knew how to make a woman feel beautiful and comfortable in his presence. He was alluring, seductive, with his heterochromatic eyes and sly smile, his navy blue hair styled to look like a pineapple. He had brought in six hundred twenty-three thousand yen, according to the screen.

Then there was the mysterious G, with his, obviously dyed, cherry-red hair and piercing dark red eyes and the black tattoo that snaked its way down his cheek and into the recesses of his shirt. G, rumored to be Giotto's secret lover. A rumor that had gone unproved, but it always made him popular. Last time Gokudera checked, G was in fourth, with just over six hundred thousand yen.

Following G, in fifth place, was Hibari Kyouya. Silent, stoic, but always polite and protective of his guests, Hibari was also intimidating. Nonetheless, he was an interesting man, because of the way he always appeared indifferent. It was many a woman's goal to see him surprised, shocked, or even embarrassed. He had had five hundred ninety-two thousand yen.

Then came Byakuran, the white-haired tattooed man with a soft voice but a firm demeanor. His eyes spoke of a passion beyond his light laugh, his always humorous jokes. His eyes spoke of dangers, warning those who dared to tread on those dangerous waters. But he also invited you in to explore those waters. He had still managed to rake in five hundred fifty thousand yen.

In last place, was Lambo Bovino, the youngest host by about two years of age. He was even younger than Gokudera, who was twenty-one. He was new, but he was determined to be rather cute by the ladies, for his awkwardness with the women made him charming. The way his dark puffy hair covered one of his eyes was supposedly alluring. Despite being the youngest, the most naïve, he had still managed a hefty four hundred ninety-three thousand yen.

As Gokudera opened his dorm, he noticed that his roommate, Sasagawa Ryohei, the annoying boxer who always snored, was not there. Probably out training or something. Good, if he tired himself out, Gokudera wouldn't have to shout at him to go to sleep. He had already received complaints from all the way down the hall about their noise level at three in the morning.

It wasn't like he could help it. Sasagawa was naturally loud, and in order for the boxer to hear anything being said to him, Gokudera had to shout it.

Suddenly, one of their neighbors, the blond haired Ken, burst into Gokudera's room. He had a packet of chips, blueberry flavored, by the looks of it, clutched in his left hand as he waved a note rapidly in his right. "Do you know where Chikusa is?" the blond demanded as Gokudera rolled over, a bored expression on his face.

"No," he said and Ken tore down the hall, wailing about how he was never going to find his roommate, and therefore he wasn't going to be able to study for finals and he was going to fail and yadda yadda yadda.

Gokudera sighed. He still had two hours to go before he was scheduled to be meet his friend and his mind wouldn't calm down. Truth be told, he _was _just a little bit excited.

Ever since middle school, Gokudera had known he was just a little bit different than the rest of those in his gender group.

He often found himself attracted to both men and women.

**2 hours later**

Gokudera looked at himself in the mirror, feeling just a tad bit ridiculous as he sighed sharply, sticking his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He had chosen to go for a semi-formal look, wearing a loose tie and a white Oxford shirt. He purposely left the bottom two buttons undone and was just spraying on his cologne and finishing his cigarette when Irie knocked on his door.

Irie was dressed nicely as well, although his look was more relaxed than Gokudera's. A simple red T-shirt and jeans, actually. Gokudera rolled his eyes as Irie laughed nervously. "I don't have any good formal clothes," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Whatever. Let's just get going," Gokudera muttered.

The subway ride into downtown Tokyo seemed faster than normal and soon, Irie was showing their reservation slips to the bouncer and they were allowed inside. Gokudera noticed that Yamamoto was still the most popular, but Hibari had managed to overtake G for the fourth place position. When they got inside, there was still a line in front of the receptionist's desk, as people filled in who they wanted as their host. Gokudera was relieved to see that he and Irie weren't the only guys in the line. In fact there were quite a few guys.

The inside of the club was a lot more intricate and elaborate than the simple outside. The club was divided into seven sections, each section a different color. Yamamoto's was the largest, with three small tables and a design that reminded Gokudera of the ocean.

Giotto's was orange, a subtle mixture of light and dark colors. Gokudera could just catch a glimpse of the blond spiky hair as his laughter reached Gokudera's ears.

Mukuro's section was a dark indigo and there was a fog machine going. Dance music pumped out of his section and Gokudera thought he could see the bluenette rubbing up against a pole.

Hibari's section was decked out in purple, and he seemed to be enjoying a quiet cup of tea with three guests, even allowing one of them to snuggle up close to him. His face had gotten a little friendlier but he was still rather intimidating.

G's section was black. Gokudera assumed it was because if his section was done the same color as his hair, G would be rather invisible. The man was smiling, holding up a glass of what appeared to be dark red wine, before he sipped from it.

The other two were around the corner and it wasn't until the line shortened that Gokudera saw Byakuran's snow-white corner, a comfortable little fire going on the middle of the marble counter top, as the white haired man roasted marshmallows and cuddled up with his guests.

Lambo's section was the quietest, with only two girls there. Lambo, though, seemed to be enjoying his time. It was the most secluded corner, and it was just slightly smaller than G's.

Finally, it was their turn.

The receptionist was a pretty brunette, with large brown eyes and a cute blush when he saw the two men. "Good evening, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the receptionist here, so you just tell me who you want to be your host and if you ever want to switch, you just come tell me. If you're new, the way we work is still pretty simple. Here's a pamphlet with our rules and regulations. If you break any of them, we have the right to throw you out." He said with a small smile. Irie nodded. "Just so you know, Yamamoto-san, of course, is still our most popular. But his waiting list is about two hours."

"I want Lambo." Gokudera grimaced. There was no wait line, the corner was the most secluded. He could get in and out in under an hour. Irie flushed before muttering his answer.

"B-Byakuran…" he said weakly.

"What are your names?" Tsuna asked, holding a laser engraver in his hands as he pulled out two blank name tags.

"Gokudera," the silverette answered, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Irie," the redhead answered.

Tsuna nodded and soon, Gokudera was given leave to go to Lambo's corner, while Irie was told he had a ten minute wait before Byakuran had any room.

"Hmm, what is this? A man?" Lambo looked up as one of the girls giggled and left, her hand lingering on his shoulder before brushing past Gokudera, her eyes looking him up and down with another giggle.

Gokudera sat as far away from Lambo as was possible in the corner, watching the black haired host smirk. It was silent for a while before Lambo spoke. "You're not very interesting, are you?" he drawled, leaning back in his seat.

Gokudera looked up, his eyes flashing. "What's it to you, cow?" he growled.

Lambo narrowed his eyes. "Cow? At least I'm not an octopus."

"What…was…that?" Gokudera's voice was strained. Their corner was secluded enough that nobody saw him ball his hands up into fists.

"Did I stutter?" Lambo smirked arrogantly and something inside Gokudera snapped.

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted.

"Octopus!" Lambo shot back.

Their shouts carried to the other sections, and Tsuna looked over, whispering to his manager, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

The manager, and owner, a tall, thin, fedora-wearing, curly side-burn bearing man, smirked. "No, it's fine. I want to see how this ends anyway."

Tsuna sighed. Lambo had never really been in a good light in Reborn's heart, mainly because the young host always cried and never listened to what the others told him to do.

Finally, Lambo dashed past the desk, tears forming a river behind him as he ran outside. "I'm never coming back!" he shouted. "You guys never treat me right!" He continued to bawl as he ran out the door and into a parked taxi. He managed to get back up however, and sniffled, casting an angry look behind him before heading down the street.

"Well, according to the debt that I had, I only had to hire Lambo and not fire him. He technically quit on his own free will so, we need a new host. And I have a good candidate." Reborn's eyes flashed and Tsuna shuddered slightly.

Reborn continued to smile as he approached Gokudera. The silverette was still in Lambo's corner, his face flushed and expression angry. "I need to have a word with you," Reborn's voice was rather dangerous. "But we'll have to wait until the other customers leave."

"Gokudera-kun?" Irie peered his head in and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry this happened," he said. "Do you want me to stay with you? It's ten o'clock."

Gokudera shook his head. "Go home and study," he said, tired. "I'll handle this on my own. Besides, it's not my fault the stupid cow couldn't think of better insults than 'Your mom's a cow!'"

Irie's smile grew broader. "Alright then. You know how to get back, right?"

"I'm not stupid," Gokudera growled and Irie smiled again before disappearing.

"Come back again!" Tsuna called after the redhead as he left.

The club's activity had slowed down, and after Yamamoto treated his last customer, it was two in the morning. They all crowded into Lambo's corner as Reborn began to speak.

"As you all know, Lambo quit as a host this evening," he said. "Because of this man. Now, I do not believe this is too much of a loss, and more of a gain." His eyes settled on Gokudera. "With a few improvements, I think I know how you can repay this club for losing a host."

Gokudera had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Gokudera-kun," Reborn obviously got his name off the nametag, "you are going to have to take Lambo's place as a host. We wouldn't be Club 7 without seven hosts, now would we?" Reborn's smile was rather icy as Gokudera swallowed. "Oh, and you don't have much of a choice in this matter. You start tomorrow night."

"T-Tomorrow night? But I have to study! Exams are in three days!" Gokudera protested. Byakuran sighed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he shook his head slowly. "You can't not obey Reborn." He drawled. "And I'm pretty sure you can study during the day."

Yamamoto laughed, slinging an arm over Gokudera's shoulders. "Welcome to the team," he grinned.

"Do a good job, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said coolly.

"You are better looking than the crybaby," Mukuro nodded, scrutinizing the silver hair and the dark green eyes. "Your skin is pale and soft, and if the light hits you just right…" he frowned, before moving one of the lights, "you're perfect."

"Gokudera-kun." It was Tsuna that spoke this time. "I know this is sudden and everything, but truth be told, we're all actually kind of glad to be rid of Lambo. The sum that on the screen? That's fake. In the past two months, he's only managed to bring in fifty thousand yen."

Gokudera exhaled sharply, before groaning loudly. Life lesson thirty-four, he noted, never insult a stupid cow.

-x

**And there it is! The first chapter! Gokudera-kun's been dragged into the host's world! This chapter was written by Akai-Pyon. Next chapter will be by FancyMittens. Both of us are taking prompt requests. For examples, visit our profile pages!**

**Mittens: Also! If you're too lazy, you could also just make your requests in a review. Make sure to say who you want to write it (Akai, Mittens, or both), the pairing you'd like (in SemeUke or SemeUkeSeme form), and your request for the fic, ne? ;P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Akai. Pyon and FancyMittens**


	2. How to be a Host: for Dummies

**Club 7 chapter 2**

**A/N:**

Fancy: Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update! I've actually been meaning to get this out earlier but school keeps getting in the way. (I'm actually supposed to be doing math hw right now and it's 12 am so…be happy guys that I love you all so much! :D)

Akai: RAWR! This chapter took long enough to get up. *glares at Fancy* XD Ilu. Don't worry.

-x

Recap:

"_You start tomorrow night."__Reborn said, smiling icily._

_"T-Tomorrow night? But I have to study! Exams are in three days!" Gokudera protested. Byakuran sighed._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he shook his head slowly. "You can't not obey Reborn." He drawled. "And I'm pretty sure you can study during the day."_

_Yamamoto laughed, slinging an arm over Gokudera's shoulders. "Welcome to the team," he grinned._

_"Do a good job, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said coolly._

_"You are better looking than the crybaby," Mukuro nodded, scrutinizing the silver hair and the dark green eyes. "Your skin is pale and soft, and if the light hits you just right…" he frowned, before moving one of the lights, "you're perfect."_

_"Gokudera-kun." It was Tsuna that spoke this time. "I know this is sudden and everything, but truth be told, we're all actually kind of glad to be rid of Lambo. The sum that on the screen? That's fake. In the past two months, he's only managed to bring in fifty thousand yen."_

_Gokudera exhaled sharply, before groaning loudly. Life lesson thirty-four, he noted, never insult a stupid cow._

**How to be a Host for Dummies**

From afar, the yet to open its doors for the night host club, could have been a laundry mat for all he knew but, if anything, the gold plated lettering that read 'Club 7' in a scripted font as light bounced off the shine of the letters and illuminated itself for all to see and admire the prestigious and hard to get into, Club 7. Gokudera slipped into Club 7 just before it hit 7:30 pm.

He was going to become a host. Right before Finals. Great.

As the doors were closed behind him, Gokudera couldn't help but think that Shoichi was right when he said he should've just ditched and stayed at the dorms. He looked around to see Tsuna, who was probably the sanest person here by the looks of it all, organizing some papers at the receptionist's desk. The brunette looked up upon hearing him sigh and mutter something about 'Here goes everything.'

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, welcome." He flashed the silverette a smile before ushering him into the lounge. "I have a few things to do really quick so, feel free to make yourself comfortable." Gokudera nodded as he walked towards Lambo's corner where he remembered he was supposed to take over for him or something. Gokudera blinked, wasn't this corner originally a vibrant green? The corner had become decked out entirely in red, they even put little skull accessories in places. The soon-to-be host stared, how had they known? Sure, they could've just randomly put red there and it could've just happened to be his favorite color but, the skull accessories were a little too accurate. He bristled when he felt an arm drape itself across his shoulders in a way that was a little too friendly for his tastes.

"Ahaha! Like it?" A cheery voice laughed. Gokudera turned to see none other than the club's face.

'Yamamoto Takeshi was it?' Gokudera thought as he glared. "Don't act so friendly with me."

Yamamoto blinked before laughing, removing his arm and scratching the back of his head. "Eh? It's okay isn't it? We're all friends aren't we?"

Gokudera snorted, "Whatever. Just tell me what I'm supp―" He was cut off by a loud squeak from the receptionist's counter.

"Hiiiieee! -Mukuro! Don't do that!" Everybody turned their attention to the poor brunette who had his legs pulled up on his chair, holding onto it like it'd save him from the bluenette.

"Oya oya Tsunayoshi, it was just a fake spider." Said man came out from under the desk where he had been hiding, and waved the fake creepy crawly in the others face, chuckling. "Kufufu~ See?" Tsuna jumped out of the spinning chair and moved as far away from the heterochromatic eyed host as he could.

"G-Get that thing away from me!" Tsuna shrieked, trying to become one with the wall he was backed up against. Mukuro pulled it away, slipping it back into his coat pocket.

"Eh~? That's no fair Muku-kun!" Tsuna turned just in time to see Byakuran tackle him, hugging him tightly. "I wanna play with Tsunayoshi-kun too!" Tsuna flailed. Gokudera watched with the others, for once in his life, he actually felt bad for the tortured receptionist, having to deal with all these weird people every day. Beside him, Yamamoto laughed good naturedly, obviously, this was a normal thing.

"Ugh, Do you guys HAVE to make this much noise this early in the morning?" Giotto stumbled into the lounge looking like he just woke up, steadying himself on Tsuna's desk. G walked in behind him, pointing out to the sleepy blond that it was clearly evening.

"It's 7:45, Giotto..." G mumbled, only slightly less drowsy than his friend. Exhausted as the two of them were, it took a moment for them to realize that Gokudera was there.

It was G who first spotted him, leaning uneasily against the corner of what was to be his booth. The man's dark crimson eyes glinted in recognition.

"This is 'Gokudera-kun', then?" G murmured, calling Giotto's attention to the newcomer. G's voice seemed unnecessarily cold, "He seems a bit scrawny..."

"Be nice, G. He's new." Giotto said, hoping to curb the other's words and send his attention in a different direction.

"He's going to need a better excuse than that, if he wants to make it around here."

Gokudera glared at G. "Well it's not like I want to be here." He said crossing his arms.

G smirked knowingly. "Good luck then, kid."

Gokudera scowled. "I'm twenty-one thank you very much." He muttered under his breath. "...Bastard."

G was about to retort bitingly as Giotto stood between the two back to Gokudera as he tried to calm the red head. "Calm down G... The guests will be arriving soon."

G looked into the crystal blue eyes of his friend silently begging and for only him to see as his back as turned to the others. He sighed in resignation. "Fine." Giotto smiled at G's cooperation.

Gokudera turned away, huffing at the other's simple compliance and assessing how to intervene.

The two hosts had teamed up on the poor brunette, pinning him down and tickling him until he begged for mercy, laughing nearly to the point of being brought to tears.

"Gyah! Mu-ahahaha! Mukuro-saaaaaaan! Ah! Wait no Byakuran! Hiiiiieee- ahahahahahahaha! S-somebody help me! Ahahaha!" Tsuna cried, attempting to break loose of the other two's hold.

"Oya~ who would've thought that little Tsunayoshi-kun was this ticklish?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Aha~ right?" Byakuran replied, hugging the receptionist close.

Tsuna lolled his head to the side, limp in Byakuran's hold as he swore he felt his soul leave his body.

Gokudera felt his eyebrow twitch.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING ALREADY?"

At his sudden outburst, all of the hosts turned to look at him.

Mukuro smirked as he walked up to Gokudera, pony tail swishing behind him coyly. "How about this then." He trailed an elegant hand down the silverette's arm, the other hand sweeping through long locks before tracing down a stiffened jawline. "While Tsunayoshi-kun's in Byakuran's custody," At this, the white haired man hugged the receptionist closer. "Why don't you let us show you instead. It's not that hard to pick up after all." The blunette finished smugly. Gokudera glared as he swatted away the others hands.

"Fine. Just be quick about it." Mukuro smirked, he loved being the one to show others the ropes, it was the whole reason he even let Byakuran have the boy to himself for a while.

"Very well then." He turned to face the rest of the hosts. "Go to your sections." Hibari glared at being ordered around when he had just walked into the club but complied anyways, as Mukuro liked to create a show, he, liked to watch it. Mukuro turned and stared at Byakuran.

"You can bring Tsunayoshi-kun with you, Byakuran." Byakuran smiled and dragged the boy with him.

"Arigato ne, Mukuro-kyun~." Mukuro glared, but he was in too good a mood to make a reply. This, was going to be amusing.

"Come along, you." He ordered Gokudera as he began to walk through the different sections of the club, starting with Yamamoto's.

"A host's job," Mukuro began as he guided the silverette through Yamamoto's room to where the club's face sat on a blue couch that matched the rest of the ocean like decorations in the room, grinning light heartedly. "is to entertain their guests."

"Ah Gokudera!" Gokudera looked to the blackette as he got up and walked over to him, putting and arm around his shoulder and laughing. "Let's play a game ne?" Gokudera was about to retort before he was guided away by a firm grip on his chin.

"Oi! What are y-!"

Mukuro continued his tour, ignoring the other's protests. "However," He chuckled as Gokudera shot him an annoyed look and pried his hand off his chin. "There are very many different ways to do so, each triggering a different...fetish, so to speak, of our guests." Mukuro continued into Giotto's room, Gokudera nearly fell over, it looked completely different from that grinning idiot's room. Sure he had caught a glimpse of them when he came in the day before but, it wasn't a very detailed glimpse The room was Italian styled and colored in different shades of orange, varying from a color that was not white to a deeper vibrant shade. In the center of the room, Giotto sat on on of two couches, a coffee table with a tea set in between them. Mukuro called back Gokudera's attention when he spoke again.

"This is obviously a different style. Where as Yamamoto's was more fun and games, Giotto's, is a more refined style."

Giotto looked up from the tea he was pouring, offering the cup on a dish to the host-to-be, a serene and welcoming smile on his face as he did so. "Would you like to chat with me, Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera nearly reached to take the tea cup before being hauled off to the next room by a finger in the collar of his shirt.

"No time to waste, Gokudera, the guests will be arriving soon and we're not done yet." The next room was fully decked out in black. He hurried to keep up with Mukuro as he remembered seeing G drink wine with his guests in this room.

"Next, there's the type of host you are." He sauntered over to the table G was sitting at, taking a glass of wine off it. "G, is the mysterious type, while Giotto is more of a "welcoming" type." Gokudera opened his mouth to ask a question, but was silenced by a forceful tug on his loosened tie. Mukuro practically led him in a dance as he guided him to a purple room decorated in black with very traditional Japanese designs that belonged on shoji screens. A smirk decorated his face as he spoke again.

"Your style and your type are normally similar. Take Kyouya-kun's situation for example," he gestured to the dark haired man who was preparing tea for his guests to come. "His style is more quiet than most of the other hosts while his type, a more serene and traditional one."

Hibari didn't bother looking up at the two, preferring to save his breath for the guests.

Gokudera watched as Hibari work quickly with elegant and skilled hands, not a drop of tea spilling. He watched thoughtfully.

That is, until he was dragged away by Mukuro again to another room.

He nearly fell over. The room was shrouded in a slow mist as dance music played and stage lights flashed.

"This. Is my room." Mukuro as he swung around a pole that had been centered of a stage, smirking at the silverette. "So tell me. What did you learn about different styles?"

The host-to-be gaped as the bluenette had his back flush against the pole, sliding down it sensually. "St-styles can vary d-depending on the host." he stuttered out as he looked away, his face flushed, as Mukuro moved towards him.

"Very good." The university student shivered as fingers walked up his back, gripping his tie and dragging him to a red room. His room.

Now that the tutorial was over, it was time to play the game.

~=*X*=~

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and being patient guys! :D

Fancy: Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter will be written by Akai-pyon (She writes faster than I do! I promise! |l|orz)

Akai: Yeah…about that. I'll work on it with my dying will…?

Fancy: Yes you will! XD and….._**WE TAKE PROMPTS/REQUESTS!**_


	3. A Spartan's Duty

**A/N:**

Akai: So. I managed to chew out this chapter in a couple of hours. So it might not be that er…grammatically correct, but you understand right? Oh, and for all those out there that have read/are reading the Hunger Games, check out my new Hunger Games fic!

Fancy:In fact~ Check out all our other fics too! And remember everybody!

_**WE TAKE PROMPTS/REQUESTS **_just tell us what you want in a review or a message (your choice) and makes sure to include pairing (unless you don't care), and everything else you want to see ;D

Okay enough of my blabbering, enjoy~

**A Spartan's Duty**

_"This. Is my room." Mukuro as he swung around a pole that had been centered of a stage, smirking at the silverette. "So tell me. What did you learn about different styles?"_

_The host-to-be gaped as the bluenette had his back flush against the pole, sliding down it sensually. "St-styles can vary d-depending on the host." he stuttered out as he looked away, his face flushed, as Mukuro moved towards him._

_"Very good." The university student shivered as fingers walked up his back, gripping his tie and dragging him to a red room. His room._

_Now that the tutorial was over, it was time to play the game_

Three faces stared at him expectantly, as he poured coffee into three cups, sliding them across the smooth red and black surface to the guests.

"Gokudera-kun, you're very pretty you know," one of his guests, a tall, almost model-like girl said with a big smile.

"Thanks?" Gokudera grunted, leaning back into the leather of his booth.

Man, these girls never stopped coming. He hadn't gotten a break once since this shift started, and he had lost track of how many girls he had already served. And it was getting late. A swift look at the watch on his right wrist informed him that it was nearing one a.m. in the morning.

A loud bell sounded out, and the receptionist's voice came out over the loudspeaker system. "Guests, please be warned that there is only half an hour left before you must leave."

"Aw," the model like girl spoke up, taking a sip from her coffee. "Oh well. I have work tomorrow anyway. Good night Gokudera-kun. Maybe I'll come back the next time I'm free." She winked at him and he just shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

The other two leaned in, intrigued.

"Gokudera-kun, you're not Japanese are you?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Gokudera ran a hand through his _silver _hair, blinking his _green _eyes.

The two girls exchanged glances, as though they were excited that such a gruff host was finally available. They stood up in unison, reaching across the table and kissing Gokudera on the cheek, before giggling and walking out of the corner.

"Tch," the silverette growled, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

He slipped one in between his lips, lighting the tip as he waited for the next guests' names to be sent to his brand new cell phone. Sure enough, the screen lit up not a few moments later, with the name, "Reborn" on it.

The manager?

Why did the manager want to be a guest?

Only one way to find out. Gokudera shifted, snubbing out his cigarette, his nerves jumpy. Finals were still looming, on Monday. But it was Friday, after all, so he might just as well enjoy the night. Reborn walked in, his fedora tipped downwards.

"Gokudera," the thin man said, sitting down and pressing his fingertips together. "This weekend, you're invited to my villa." Reborn smirked. "To ah, polish your skills, so to speak. You are, after all, a novice at this, and you may perfect your skills over this weekend. By Monday, I want you to have at least fifty designations in one night on average." Reborn reached into his pocket, pulling out a plain white envelope, pushing it towards Gokudera. "This is my address. Attached is a phone number for a car company. They will rent you a car if you mention my name to them. I expect you at the villa tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning sharp. Bring an overnight bag. You won't be coming back until Monday morning."

"But my exams-!" Gokudera protested, as Reborn stood up to leave.

"You'll make it back in time." Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously, as he swept out into the hallway. "And if you don't, we can always arrange for you to take the exams at a different time." Something about the way Reborn smirked made Gokudera believe every last word the suited man was saying.

A curt nod on Gokudera's part seemed to satisfy Reborn, because the black haired man left then, out into the hallway and towards the loud music coming from Mukuro's quarters. Gokudera looked down at his phone, closing his eyes briefly.

He was tired.

So…tired…

"Ah! Mukuro! Byakuran! Don't do that!"

The receptionist's squeal shook him awake, and he grumbled under his breath, as he stalked out into the hallway, seeing Tsuna pinned against the wall in fright as Byakuran picked up the remote controlled rat off the floor. Mukuro appeared, holding the controller, a grin on his face.

"Really guys?" G asked, his voice exasperated. "You couldn't think of anything better?"

"Calm down, G," Giotto said. "We're all a little nervous. Tomorrow, we're heading off to Reborn's again. For training, remember?"

"I swear, the guy was born in the wrong era," G growled. "He's a Spartan. He should have been born in ancient Greece three thousand years ago!"

"Don't let Reborn hear you say that…" Tsuna reprimanded G shakily, as he pushed himself off the wall, looking around at the darkness surrounding his feet, just in case there were more of those remote controlled creatures running, er, rolling, around.

"I'm leaving," Gokudera pushed past the group, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Haha, see you tomorrow!" Yamamoto waved after the silverette as he disappeared out the door.

The nights were warm now, what with summer just around the corner. "Stupid hosts. Stupid club. Stupid people." Gokudera growled as he kicked a rock repeatedly down one of the dark alleys that he took as a shortcut to his dorm building.

"You're…fucking…kidding…" Gokudera managed to stammer out as he stared up at the villa. Villa wasn't quite the right word. Maybe…enormous-house-that-could-probably-fit-a-small-country's-entire-population-inside-with-room-to-spare was the right adjective. Even then, it would still probably be an understatement.

And fuck, who was this Reborn guy?

Why did the rental company decide to give him a _freaking _Ferrari to drive when he told them he worked for Reborn?

Well, hey, he wasn't complaining. The Ferrari ran smoothly and it was beautiful, but still…

Gokudera threw his backpack over his shoulder, slouching as he slugged his way up to the huge mahogany doors, looking for the doorbell.

Oh.

Was it this rope?

With a shrug, he tugged on the rope and a huge bell sounded out. He cringed, wondering if he was going to go deaf after the song ended. Luckily, the door opened. A _butler_, with a white cloth and a silver platter.

"Welcome, Gokudera-sama," the butler bowed. "My name is Phillip. Allow me to show you to your room. This is the schedule Reborn-sama has planned for today." The butler pulled the lid off the platter, revealing a slender white scroll.

Gokudera took the scroll, unrolling it and looking it over.

"Run ten kilometers?"

Phillip shrugged, as he opened the door to Gokudera's suite. Immediately, the silverette's attention was diverted to the large canopy bed, the wide screen TV and the plush carpet underneath his feet.

"Please follow the schedule to the letter," Phillip said with a bow. With that, the butler was gone.

"And if I don't?" Gokudera muttered as he unceremoniously threw his backpack onto the dark red sheets covering the bed. He looked at the schedule again.

_10:00_

_Meeting in the dining room._

_10:30_

_Jog 10 kilometers in 30 minutes_

_11:00_

_Dining manners lessons_

_13:00_

_Training_

_17:00_

_Dinner_

_19:00_

_Training_

_0:00_

_Lessons on how to be a proper host without caffeine_

_6:00_

_Wake up_

_7:00_

_Breakfast_

_8:00_

_Begin hike_

_14:00_

_Return to the villa, rest time_

_14:30_

_Training_

_18:00_

_Dinner_

_18:30_

_Return to the club and carry out business as usual_

Gokudera stared at the paper, incredulous. What the hell did "training" mean? What kind of training was needed when he was supposed to be a good host anyway?

"Aha! Gokudera-kun, you're here!" Tsuna appeared in the doorway. "We should hurry. It's almost ten o'clock and that's when Reborn's meeting starts. If we're late…" Tsuna blanched visibly, and he shook his head furiously. "No. We can't be late."

He grabbed Gokudera's wrist and started to drag him down the hall.

They made it with about fifteen seconds to spare. The dining room was a large room, a big oaken table in the middle with about twenty chairs surrounding it.

Reborn sat at the head, while the other hosts were dotted around. Hibari sat facing Reborn, while Mukuro and Byakuran sat across from each other, hidden from the other by a large centerpiece.

Yamamoto sat two seats away from Reborn, while G and Giotto were seated next to Hibari.

Tsuna chose a seat next to Yamamoto and Gokudera settled into the chair facing the receptionist.

Reborn stayed silent, until a loud _clang! _sounded out through the entire…building.

He immediately launched into a spiel, about how hosts could always be better and how there was never a perfect host. He wanted them to be perfect hosts.

Half an hour later, Gokudera found himself running alongside G, having not the speed or the stamina to keep up with Yamamoto, nor the urge to pace himself behind Byakuran and Mukuro.

G, on the other hand, wasn't all that bad company.

They stayed silent the entire jog and arrived back at the villa only to launch immediately into lessons on how to eat properly, how to drink and how to act properly in any situation. The hosts were split up into teams, with Tsuna at the head of one and Giotto at the head of the other.

Reborn gave them each a buzzer and sat down, before pulling out note cards and reading scenarios. Teams of trained actors played out each scenario, with one member from each team trying to make sure the situation goes smoothly.

Both Hibari and Yamamoto were naturals at it, while Gokudera managed to get through one difficult scenario on pure luck.

Tsuna too, was subjected to this hosting game, because of the uneven number of hosts.

If they failed, Reborn sent them into the corner and they were forced to sit with a bucket of water balanced on their head until the next person on their team failed.

Gokudera found himself sitting underneath the bucket for a good twenty minutes, his neck aching with the strain, before Byakuran waltzed over to relieve him. The white haired man endured the punishment with glee, as if it were the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Following this was even more training.

They were taken outside, and given an envelope.

"Somewhere inside this building, there is a girl, lost. She is your guest and you must find her within a set time limit. These are your only clues." Reborn said. "And if you should fail," his eyes glinted dangerously. "Bad things will happen."

Gokudera repressed the urge to shudder as he ripped open his envelope.

The message inside was written in some sort of code.

Yamamoto was staring down at his paper, puzzled. "Is this supposed to say something, haha?" he laughed, waving the paper. Gokudera sighed, staring down at the cryptic symbols on his own paper.

Were they Egyptian hieroglyphics? He had spent a term in Egypt studying the ancient letters and these didn't look like them.

Hibari had already left, obviously disregarding the envelope completely and just going to search. But then again, as Gokudera had already learned, Hibari was Hibari and he never did anything that would obey anybody's rules. Hell, Gokudera was coming to believe that if Hibari wanted to defy gravity, he probably could.

_That guy is going to be one heck of a zombie…_Gokudera found his thoughts straying as he continued to stare at the paper.

G was smirking, and he left, confidence in every stride. Mukuro had disregarded the paper entirely.

"I have nothing left to lose~" he sang, before walking back into the mansion.

"They never take this seriously," Giotto sighed as he went in the direction G had gone. Gokudera continued to stare down at his paper, but the images were starting to swim in front of his eyes.

He forced himself to focus.

Well, that symbol kind of resembled a compass rose…

Three hours later, he had the answer. It was so obvious Gokudera felt like throwing himself off the roof and killing himself, because of the obviousness of it all.

But he didn't.

He found the girl, leading her back to the main room and opened the door to her limo for her. She accepted the action with grace, giving Gokudera a hug before disappearing off into the sunset.

The day wasn't over yet.

Dinner time was just as hectic and as nightmarish as the lunch training session, although now, everybody was tired and even Yamamoto was subjected to the water bucket torture method once. Hibari, however, managed to elude the punishment. Again.

"Reborn's a Spartan trainer," Gokudera groaned as he staggered back up to his room for his measly six hours of sleep before he was going to be subjected to the torture of today again.

Tsuna, walking next to him, nodded sympathetically. He too, was feeling the ache, but after going through trainings like this for a couple of years, his body had kind of gotten used to it. He felt sorry for Gokudera-kun, whose first time was today.

"G'night," Gokudera grumbled as he walked into his room and passed out on his bed.

The next day was just as bad. Gokudera thought if he lived to see another day, he would be so insanely happy. _And I have fucking final exams tomorrow! _He wailed inside, keeping his face tough and free from any of these negative emotions. _I'm so screwed. And it's all that stupid Lambo's fault. If he hadn't run out and quit, I wouldn't be here._

"You see what I mean when I say Reborn was born three thousand years too late?" G grumbled during their rest time.

Giotto laughed, his breath wheezy and light as he reclined on one of the sofas in the lounge. Gokudera stared down at the glass cup with vodka in his hands and took a long drink from it.

Yamamoto sat down next to Gokudera, slinging an arm over the silverette's shoulder. "So, what do you think?" the Japanese man smiled. Gokudera tried to escape, but, seeing as he was pinned against the armrest of the sofa, he had nowhere to go.

"Of course he loves it~" Mukuro smirked, perching on the armrest next to Gokudera's head.

"Be quiet, or I'll have to bite you all to death," Hibari threatened from where he sat on a bar stool, the only sign of his fatigue the fact that he had a sake cup in front of him and was taking drinks from the cup every few seconds or so.

"Oya, Hibari-chan, you know you can't hold your alcohol," Byakuran said, sitting down in front of Hibari, resting his chin on his folded hands. Hibari ignored the white haired man, as Giotto looked at G.

Then, the bell sounded and they were forced back into training.

When they returned to the club, Gokudera felt as though he was going to fall asleep on his feet. He had had to drive the rental car all the way back from the villa, following the crazy swerving path that Yamamoto took through the woods, and he doubted he was going to be able to host anybody today.

Strangely though, none of the others seemed as affected as he was. Mukuro and Byakuran were flirting with the girls in the line as usual, while Yamamoto just laughed and answered questions. Hibari walked past them without sparing them a second glance, and even G and Giotto seemed to have brushed off their previous fatigue as though it was nothing more than a little fly buzzing around their head.

Tsuna was in his seat behind the desk in a flash and soon, guests were filtering in and out of the club.

The night passed in a blur, except for one part where Gokudera left to go use the bathroom and passed Mukuro's section just as the bluenette was wriggling out of a pair of tight black pants.

That image was going to be burned in his memory forever and Gokudera wasn't sure if he liked it that way. Hell, he knew he didn't like it like that.

Monday morning.

Final exam day.

Fuck.

**A/N:**

**Akai: **Haha! So I did manage to churn this out in time. You guys should consider yourself lucky. Two chapters in one weekend? Unbelievable. And remember, we take prompts! Make sure to specify who you want to write it (it can either be me, Fancy, or the both of us) the pairing you want, and the scenario/general theme/mood!

**Fancy:**Okay not really…cuz I couldn't get the chapters up… *is shot many pplz* TT^TT I sorry….. Next chapter coming soon! :D Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Hitch Hiker's Guide to Stalking

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

A/N:

Fancy: We're not dead yet! I'm sorry for taking so long guys! But it's kinda a longish chapter...If you call 12 pages long... TT^TT Anyways! 4/26 is Yamamoto's birthday! (I think) SO i wanted to get the chapter out today! *nodnod* Please to enjoy! And don't forget. **WE TAKE REQUESTS AND PROMPTS!**

P.S. Sorry for the format! I'm working on getting that fixed ASAP!  
.::x'X'x::.

**Hitch Hiker's Guide to Stalking**

"Since Gokudera will be taking his finals tomorrow," Reborn began as the hosts congregated around him and the reception desk, ready to begin hosting. "We're not hosting tonight."

"Well isn't that a lucky break?" Byakuran stretched.

Giotto's eyes brightened a little. "Perfect. Then I can finish my shopping early this year." He smiled, turning G. "You'll help me right, G?"

G nodded, "Sure, Giotto." Giotto laughed, a triumphant undertone lying beneath it as he pulled G out the club entrance with him.

"Thanks Reborn! See you guys later!"

And with that. They were gone.

"What was that just now...?" Byakuran asked, looking after the door as it swung shut.

Reborn placed his fedora back on his head. "If you're so interested, go find out for yourselves." And with that, he had left to return to his hotel.

Yamamoto laughed, "Do you think we should follow them?"

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu~ of course... I heard that there's a rumor going around that they're secret lovers~" Mukuro said, catching the attention of all the hosts.

Hibari crossed his arms, "It's just a rumor from the girls they've hosted before though." Byakuran slinged an arm around Hibari's shoulders, grinning.

"C'mon Hibari-chan~ Don't be a killjoy~ It could be fun and it's not like we have anything better to do ne~?" The white haired man said in an attempt to reel in the shorter blackette's interest to their benefits.

Tsuna piped up, "Even if they were together, don't you think it's a little wierd for us to be stalking them?"

There was a unanimous no from the remaining hosts, excluding Hibari who still didn't want any part in this.

Yamamoto laughed, "It's fine isn't it?"

'No! It's not!' The receptionist shouted in his head at the happy-go-lucky face of the club.

Hibari huffed, twisting away from Byakuran. "Do as you like, herbivores. I'm going to sleep." He said walking towards the stairs to the host bedrooms.

Mukuro smirked following Hibari, passing him easily with his longer strides. He wrapped and arm around the smaller man's waist, catching his wrist as the blackette made to punch him. "Now now Hibari-kun. You did say we could do as we liked, did you not?"

Hibari growled, hating that he had been caught in an unfortunate slip of the tongue. "Fine, I'll join your herbivorous game. But if we find out that the rumor is false...then you let me bite you to death." he wagered, pulling his wrist away.

"And if it's true?" Mukuro asked lazily. Hibari looked back at Mukuro, silent. "How about you dress up all pretty and be the club's waitress for a day?" Mukuro chuckled, ducking under a tonfa aimed for his face.

"Pervert."

"Nice to know that you agree then." Mukuro said grinning before turning to the others. "Hibari-kun's coming with us too!"

Byakuran laughed, "The more the merrier!"

"Ne G, What do you think they'll want?" Giotto asked his red head companion as they walked through the shopping district.

G shrugged, "Why are we even doing this now? Shouldn't you have done this a month ago like all the other people?" he asked, waiting as Giotto stopped to look at the window of an accessory store.

"But Reborn was here so we had to work the whole time..." he complained, tugging G into the small store.

-x-

Several heads stacked up on top of one another peeked out from behind a pole.

"Hmm? Where'd they go?" Byakuran blinked from the top of the stack.

"They went into the store you idiot." Mukuro replied from under the white haired host. Byakuran laughed as Mukuro attempted to kill him again but was stopped short by Yamamoto's hand on his wrist.

"Maa maa Mukuro~ we'll lose them if you kill him now." he said, laughing.

"Then I'll kill them both quickly." Hibari replied, pulling out a pair of tonfa.

Tsuna squeaked as Yamamoto blanched, they replied in unison, one pale in fear while the other tried to laugh it off. "No it's fine!"

Hibari huffed, putting away his tonfa and walking into the store that Giotto and G had entered, the others coming in behind him.

Tsuna looked around, trying to spot the two hosts before being alerted by a melodious laugh.

"G, you look good like that..!" Giotto commented, holding back more laughter as he looked at his companion wearing two pink barettes in his hair. G crossed his arms,  
"Who even uses these?" he argued, blushing as he tore the accessory out.

Giotto laughed again, at G's expense. "Tsuna or Mukuro could...since their bangs are so long." Giotto said thoughtfully.

"Your bangs are longer than theirs." G grunted as they continued looking around in the store.

"But I think bobbypins suit me more, don't you?" Giotto joked, placing several accessories in his hair as he laughed.

Tsuna and Mukuro stared at the two from where they hid.  
'My bangs aren't that long..!' they though in unison as the other hosts watched from a much farther vantage point.

The group sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught yet as the two hid again.

"Ne, G, do you think Hibari would use this?" he asked, holding up a two inch long purple barette. "I mean...his bangs are always in his face." he said, unaware of the growing murderous aura.

The skylark glared at the girly item as if it would spontaneously combust under his gaze.

Byakuran looked at a section of hair ties, taking one and showing it to Mukuro, "Muku-kun~ I think this would look lovely on you~" he said teasingly, showing the blunette a gaudy pink scrunchie.

Mukuro glared, "Go die." he said in unison with a certain raven haired host. Both Byakuran and Mukuro looked confusedly in the direction of Hibari as he was cornered by Yamamoto.

"But Hibari... I want to see..." the face of the club said, holding the same purple barette. Tsuna paled at the antics of the other hosts. They were going to get caught!

"Y-you guys..!" he whispered frantically, "What if we get caught? Then you'll never know!"

Byakuran hugged Tsuna, laughing freely, "You're finally getting into this, ne Tsunayoshi~?" he said, tugging Tsuna into the racks of hats and sunglasses.

-x-

Tsuna sighed in relief as they watched G and Giotto leave yet another shop after nearly getting caught 6 times.  
"Quick! After them..!" Mukuro said, slipping out the door once the pair had turned the corner. Hibari stared after the group, sighing in annoyance.  
"Has it ever occured to you herbivores that they might not be romantically involved with each other?"

-  
"Giotto darling!" A feminine voice called as Giotto and G entered the liqour store.

"Daniela." The blond greeted, smiling as a woman approached the two hosts with open arms. She wore a black corset over a silk shirt of vibrant red, complimenting the equally red ribbon accessorizing dark curls of hair. Giotto squeezed an eye shut as the shopkeeper gave him a suffocating hug. As soon as he was released, the blond stepped closer to G's side. "Daniela, I brought G with me today" he announced for the red head, who nodded at her.  
Daniela's eyes glimmered as she greeted the host. "How do you do?" she asked, not expecting a response. She gave her attention back to Giotto.

"Would you like a drink? It's rare for Reborn-san to give you a day off right?"

Giotto scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Eto. Daniela, actually, I was wondering if Ricardo was here." Giotto piped up.

Mukuro peeked out from behind a shelf of vodka, "Hoh? It seems like Giotto's got good connections..." he commented, looking back to the others.

"Is that so?" Tsuna asked, peeking out as well and watching as a man with dark hair tied in a ponytail behind him came out from a back room.

"Mm...I don't know, he may have gone out again. I'll go check. Just stay here ne?" The girl ordered merrily as she disappeared into the back of the store where an ominous black door opened as she entered.

Everyone in the store seemed to simply sit quietly, with the exception of a man in a top hat and a mask who browsed through the whiskey and a girl holding a basket already nearly filled with different brands of scotch.

"Does it have to be this place?" The red headed Italian asked, exasperated.

Giotto chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Ricardo won't mind." the blond replied confidently, turning his attention towards the back of the store as a tall imposing man with dark hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck approached them, Daniela tailing at his heel.

"Uncle, Giotto and his friend wanted to know if you could spare us a bottle of wine." Giotto asked blatantly.

The taller blackette seemed irked by the request. "You can't drink it here?" He asked, arms crossed.

Giotto swayed back and forth lightly, "Well...it's for a good friend." he explained.

The store owner scoffed. "Why should I give it to you two for free?" he asked, looking at G, who glared back at him, not saying anything for the sake of whatever Giotto was planning.

And did he have a plan. Giotto stepped up to Ricardo, leaning up and resting delicate hands on the other's chest to whisper in his ear.

The stalkers blushed in unison. Giotto was seducing him?  
"Wah~ Giotto-kun has more skill than I thought." Byakuran commented. He turned to Hibari

The stealthy hosts began to reconsider their opinions of the blonde as Ricardo seemed to flush red in embarrassment.

The dark haired man looked at Daniela. "Go get a bottle of Barolo (1), Daniela." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Daniela replied estatically as she tried to keep down her laughter so as not to disturb the other customers.

"What did you tell him before?" G asked the other host as they left the store. Ricardo was never one to miss out on an extra dollar so naturally the red head would be suspicious if he was just handing out bottles of Barolo.

Giotto chuckled, "I told him I'd keep a secret for him." G's interest was further provoked.

"What was it?" he investigated as the two walked down the street. He adjusted his grip on the several bags he was holding, gifts they had already bought for the other hosts.

Giotto only smiled cryptically, "That's for me to know~" he replied, hugging the brown paper bag with the liqour in it.

The red head huffed as he was lead to Giotto's next destination on the agenda, a tailor shop. They both twisted out of the way as a series of knives flew past them, lodging themselves in a leafless tree, aka a telephone pole.

"See that Bel-sempai? You almost hit the customers." A green haired boy popped out from behind racks of clothing, wearing your average vest and collared shirt outfit with a measuring tape around his neck.

The man behind the counter had blonde hair that fell over his eyes, a small tiara adorning his hair as he grinned uncaringly. "Ushishishi.. If you just stayed still, that wouldn't happen." he turned to look at Giotto and G. "What do you two peasants want?" he asked.

"We're here to picked up a couple things under the name G." The tattooed man spoke up, standing slightly in front of Giotto as he passed off several bags to the other host.

The blonde store keeper looked to the green haired boy. "Fran. Go get it Froggy." The boy seemed to blink mechanically before replying.

"Why do I have to get it?" he complained, going into the back and returning with a large white bag with the store's logo on it.

"Ushishi~ because you're the prince's underling." Bel replied, ringing up the clothing. He looked at G from behind a veil of golden hair. "That'll be sixty-nine dollars and thirty-four cents, peasant. Pay up."

G glared, placing the money on the counter and taking the bag from Fran. Giotto smiled as G walked past him with a impatient, "C'mon...let's go back already.." The blonde host laughed melodiously, looking back to the two shop keepers. "Thanks for your help you two~!" But they didn't respond, Bel keeping Fran busy after cornering him against the counter.

"Ahaha!-"  
G and Giotto both looked in the direction of the familiar laugh.

Giotto looked at G, "Did that sound like Yamamoto to you?" G shrugged as they continued their walk.

"It's not like I sit around and listen to him laugh all day." He replied.

Five pairs of eyes watched as the pair entered another store, rushing into a nearby house and peeking out from the gates as they hid from them.  
"That was...kind of close wasn't it?" Yamamoto commented as he turned to look at the other four.

"Who's fault do you think that is, herbivore?" Hibari replied bitingly, not entirely pleased with being dragged into a random person's yard against his will.

The face of the host club ont laughed, apologizing lightly to the other hosts.

"Anyways." Mukuro spoke up, "It's getting late, we should go back before they do. We can't draw any conclusions-"

"What are you guys doing in front of my house?"

The quintet whirled around in surprise.

Tsuna blinked rapidly, "G-Gokudera-kun? You live here...?" the brunette flushed as he realized the silverette's state.

Gokudera was clad in only a pair of unbuttoned shorts, red boxers peeking out as he held onto the ends of the towel resting on his shoulders. His hair was damp as it clung to the back of his neck, droplets of water falling onto the towel from the darkened tips of silver hair. His eyes showed slight displeasure with the trespassers, but that went away when they settled on Tsuna. "Yeah. This is my house...so...why are you here?"

Tsuna wasn't sure how to reply to that, and luckily, he didn't have to as Byakuran spoke up. "We're stalking G-kun and Giotto-kun to find out if they're together." The white haired man answered as if he was talking about baking cookies.

"Weren't you taking your finals, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, admiring the house.

Gokudera shrugged, "I finished early."

Mukuro chuckled, "Typical..." he looked back towards where they had last seen the two hosts. "Oya? We should probably head back before those two can get there." He suggested as the hosts realized that they had lost sight of the blonde and red head.

The hosts gave collective nods and sounds of agreement before saying quick farewells and dashing off. Gokudera stared after the group, cursing lightly before returning to his house, rubbing dry his hair with the towel.

Giotto opened the club doors, humming as he called to the other tired hosts as the clock struck 12:30am. "We're back~!-" He blinked at the hosts sitting around at the table, all seeming slightly flushed in complexion."You've been down here the whole time?" He asked, several shopping bags hanging of his arms while G carried a few in one hand, placing them on the table.

"Yup~! We couldn't stop playing ghost!(2)" Byakuran chirped, making up a lie on the spot.

Giotto smiled, "Sounds like you guys had fun then~!" He replied, tugging G by the sleeve so that the red head couldn't escape back up to their room. He rifled through the bags before setting all but one down. The blonde pulled out a cake from the bag. "Since we're all still awake, let's do it like this then~" He placed the cake in front of Yamamoto. "Happy birthday Yamamoto!" he congratulated as the other clapped.

A chorus of "Happy Birthday, Yamamoto!"'s went around as the host all congratulated the club face who scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Ahaha~! Thanks everyone!"

G grunted before throwing various other bags at the remaining hosts. "Here."

They all blinked as they peered into the bags cautiously.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked, tugging out a purple pinstripe vest and dress shirt.

Giotto bent down, cutting up the cake and passing it around to the hosts. "Since we don't get day offs very often, I wanted to shop for you guys to make up for all the lost holidays! I got Reborn and  
Gokudera something too." He said, proud of himself as he placed a fruit basket, the bottle of wine and several skull accessories on a table to give to the two missing persons. "Of course, G helped me a lot."

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you so much you two!" the receptionist said gratefully, polite as always.

The sound of bags rustling filled the room as the hosts opened their gifts as well, reactions varying.

Mukuro smirked at the new CD he had recieved, looking at G, "I love the cover design." he drawled sarcastically as he looked at the pineapple decorated album cover.

G smirked, "No problem, pineapple."

A flash blinded the hosts momentarily as Byakuran laughed, "Arigato ne~~ Giotto-kun, G-kun." He said, grinning as he popped a fluffy purple candy into his mouth. Peeps.

Giotto laughed, "You're welcome Byakuran~"

Hibari stared at the purple and black yukata he was given, obviously approving of it as he folded it meticulously and placed it back in his bag and putting it to the side carefully before picking up his piece of cake and eating with the others.

Giotto and G, who had finished their cake already, having started while the hosts opened their gifts.

Giotto stood up, yawning and rubbing his eye. "Mn...kinda tired now after all that walking...G'night everyone~!" He called, waving as the other hosts ate their cake. G stood up as well, following Giotto, "I'm heading up as well. See you guys."

The other hosts gave their own good nights and several more thank you's as the two hosts disappeared.

Hibari turned to look at Mukuro, smug almost. "You lost Herbivore."

Mukuro chuckled, "Now now, Hibari-kun, we don't have any evidence that they aren't yet."

Hibari brandished a sleek tonfa, "We don't have any evidence that they _are._"

"Yet." Mukuro added.

Yamamoto laughed, "Couldn't we just ask them?"

"No." Was the collective answer of the other hosts.  
-

G flopped back on the giant king sized bed, sighing. "A~ah... Today was really tiring with that bunch following us around..."

Giotto crawled onto the bed, snuggling up to G, "It was fun though right? We got to mess with them a little bit." G grunted, rolling to face Giotto as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's smaller frame and kissing him gently.

"You locked the door right?" He asked as the blonde began undoing his shirt buttons.

"Of course I did~"

~:*X*:~

A/N:

Fancy: Thanks for reading all the way! I'll do my best to get it up faster next time! *rushed at the end to get chapter out on time*

(1)- Very very VERY expensive Italian wine. Considered one of the best in the world and is required by italian law to be aged for at least three years.

(2)- A game where the players go around in a circle and say one letter each. The objective is to spell out a word but not have yourself end up with the ending letter. Words must be longer than 3 letters and you're not supposed to tell people of the word you're thinking of. (It has entertainment value! I swear!)


End file.
